Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for producing rolled wafer cones. The rolled wafer cones are produced in the horizontally aligned cone rolling devices of the machine. The machine has an elongate machine frame in which the cone rolling devices are disposed consecutively along a circumferential path extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine frame. The machine has an endless conveyor which is disposed along the circumferential path and which supports the cone rolling device, which conveys the cone rolling devices along the circumferential path from the input station disposed on the machine upper side to the discharge station disposed on the machine lower side. The endless conveyor has transport chains disposed on the lateral edges of the circumferential path to which the supporting frames of the cone rolling devices are affixed.
Such machines are known, for example, from AT 410 309 B and U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,103 B1.
Rolled wafer cones are made from flat wafer cakes. The baked wafer cakes are plastically deformable in the baked hot state. During cooling to room temperature, the wafer cakes solidify to form dimensionally stable crispy-brittle structures. The wafer cakes are introduced in the hot plastically deformable state into the cone rolling devices and rolled into cones in the cone rolling devices. The finished, hot and still plastically deformable cones are output from the cone rolling devices. During cooling to room temperature the cones solidify into dimensionally stable crispy-brittle structures.